


Kylo is a Needy Asshole

by Yoenoi



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M, You Know I Had To Do It To Em, first fanfic, sloppily written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoenoi/pseuds/Yoenoi
Summary: So this is technically the first fanfic I’ve ever written! I also lost motivation some time in the middle so it kinda sucks. I promise my future fanfics will be better. Hux is a brat and Kylo is a needy baby ;))





	Kylo is a Needy Asshole

By all means, this shouldn’t be happening.  
Kylo’s hot breath mingling with his, his face close (too close. Hux didn’t exactly feel comfortable with this situation.) Kylo’s eyes shouldn’t be searching Hux’s face. They shouldn’t linger on his eyes.   
More than anything, Hux shouldn’t be incredibly and intensely turned on.

“Supreme Leader, this is a rather compromising position, don’t you think?” Hux said, silently thanking the calmness of his voice. Kylo huffed, seemingly angry that he wasn’t sputtering and blushing. He should know better by now. Hux wasn’t one to slip up, not when so much was at stake.

“Say my name.” He hissed, his face dangerously close. Hux didn’t know if he was about to be kissed or killed.

“Why, your highness! That would be a breach of formality!” Hux smirked. At least he would get the last word in if he was murdered. 

“General- Hux- please.” And there they were. The tears. One would think that after years of war Kylo would realize that crying didn’t accomplish anything.  
Well, that would be a lie. It does accomplish one thing. 

“What do you want, Kylo.” Hux relented. Kylo’s shoulders relaxed as soon as he heard his name. 

“I need to- to talk to you, General. It’s important.” This was definitely against protocol. But, honestly, what wasn’t these days. Hux swept a look around the room. It was empty, but way to open. They shouldn’t be doing this here.

“Not here.” Hux murmured. Who knew who was listening in. He wouldn’t put it past some of their ally’s.   
Kylo nodded, and pulled Hux out of the room by his sleeve. The Stormtroopers guarding the door didn’t acknowledge them. Hux wouldn’t either, if he were in their position.  
Kylo stopped at the door of Hux’s personal quarters.

“Well?” Hux crossed his arms.

“Don’t act like that. I know you changed the code every week.” Kylo pushed him towards the door.

“One can never be too careful.” Hux smiled despite himself, typing the code into the control panel next to the door. The earlier tension had all but dissipated. Hux, however, still had… well.   
The door swung open, and as soon as it had closed again with them inside, Kylo was on him. 

“Is this what you classify as ‘talking’?” Hux managed, the last word giving way to a small, sharp gasp. Kylo’s hands had found their way under his shirt, and were moving slowly up and down his upper half.   
Needy childish bastard. He bit back the insult. Now wasn’t the time. Not when Kylo was so sensitive, and not when he was so turned on.   
Kylo’s nails dug into flesh, making Hux tense up. 

“I was thinking we’d talk while we did this-“ 

“How am I supposed to talk when you- fuck- when you won’t keep your hands off me?” This was wrong, but did anyone really care anymore?  
Kylo turned Hux towards him, pulling him into a desperate kiss.  
Gross.   
He sighed, letting the Supreme Asshole push him onto his black leather couch. He knew what was gonna happen next.


End file.
